


Cuando pase el Temblor

by Stormcursed



Series: Faculock [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Argentina, Crossover, Drugs, Faculock, I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND I WANNA KISS YOUR LIPS y otros hitazos de este twink triste, John Watson estudiante de medicina, M/M, References to Drugs, Sherlock no sabe cómo decirle a John que no quiere ser su mejor amigo, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed
Summary: Entre los acontecimientos de lo sucedido en Entre Caníbales (Faculock - parte 5), John y Sherlock tienen que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Mate dulce, dos docenas de medialunas y una amistad que pende de un hilo.Parte de la serie de Faculock, completamente concentrada en la relación entre Sherlock y John.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Faculock [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Capítulo 1

_Yo caminaré entre las piedras_

_Hasta sentir el temblor_

_En mis piernas_

—Andá yendo al departamento, John. No sirve de nada que te quedés acá — dijo Mycroft, después de verlo acomodarse por cuarta vez en las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera.

—Voy a esperar que le den el alta —exclamó, más como un suspiro que como una afirmación. No era la primera vez en esas horas que el mayor de los Holmes lo quería mandar a dormir, pero sí la primera que era tan directa. John no era pelotudo; sabía muy bien que no le habían dado el alta a Sherlock aún por _algo_.

John no quería pensar en ese _algo_. Porque significaba no creerle a Sherlock cuando le dijo que estaba limpio, y las implicancias de aceptar que su mejor amigo no era tan fuerte como lo aparentaba lo hacían mierda.

Mycroft no era boludo tampoco, o eso quería creer. Bueno, algo boludo era; siempre estaba a la sombra de su hermano, medio cuidándolo medio acosándolo porque era la única forma que tenía de “ayudarlo”. Si sospechaba que Sherlock iba a recaer, le habría dicho, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Sintió que le empezaba a doler la pierna derecha, cortesía de sus años en la colimba. La mano con la que venía mensajeando a Mary, actualizándola del estado de Sherlock, empezó a temblar hasta que el celular se le cayó y golpeó de lleno contra el suelo. El sonido que hizo logró alterar a más de uno en la sala de espera, y se ganó unas miradas especialmente incriminatorias de una familia con un bebé que había empezado a llorar después del ruido sordo.

Greg dejó de acariciar las manos de Mycroft, y fue a sentarse al lado suyo. Le tocó el hombro con delicadeza, antes de apoyar con más presión su mano directamente sobre sus trapecios. —John, posta. Sabemos que querés llevarte a Sherlock con vos, pero hasta que no terminen de hacerle todos los análisis no lo van a largar. Y viendo cómo viene la mano, capaz le dan el alta recién mañana —. Lo abrazó con un solo brazo, intentando calmar sus nervios. —Andá a dormir un rato. Y bañarte. Cuando esté, te vamos a llamar. Te lo prometo.

Recién con esa promesa John decidió irse del hospital. Entendía cuando no sólo no era necesitado, sino que no era _querido_.

**[x]**

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando John llegó a su departamento. Mycroft lo mandó con cuatrocientos pesos en un taxi, que se tomó toda la paz del mundo para llevarlo a su destino. No tenía quejas; el recorrido lo había ayudado para calmarse y putear a Mycroft Holmes de arriba a abajo a partes iguales.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera con razones más allá de las que Sherlock tenía. Mycroft no era exactamente simpático; en general rozaba lo antipático y lo extraño. Justificaba sus acciones en querer lo mejor para su hermano, y John no lo culpaba. Su mejor amigo podía ser alguien problemático, metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban y haciendo completos estragos de la vida de los demás para entretenerse.

Pero era una persona increíble. En sus tres años de amistad, John no había dudado ni un segundo de Sherlock. Era inútil socialmente, sí; y a la vez era como un niño pequeño que sólo quería atención. Era increíblemente pretencioso, pero sus ojos no sabían mentir.

Mycroft podía meterse la sospecha que su hermano había recaído por el puntilloso orto que tenía.

Llegó a su dirección justo cuando estaba empezando a imaginar qué objetos podría meterle en el culo al Holmes mayor.

—Serían doscientos cuarenta, pibe.

—Tomá, quedate con el cambio — le tiró dos billetes de doscientos al taxista en la cara, para después salir como alma que lleva el diablo del taxi.

**[x]**

_Estoy sentado en un cráter desierto_

_Sigo aguardando el temblor_

_En mi cuerpo_

Aunque se había bajado del taxi con el llavero en la mano, tardó más de un minuto en abrir el portero, e incluso más en abrir la puerta. Tenía el cuerpo débil, tanto como si hubiera hecho el recorrido entre el Hospital Italiano y su departamento corriendo.

Cuando logró meter su cuerpo tembloroso por el marco de la puerta, lo alcanzó una sensación de náusea. Hacía horas que estaba intentando no _pensar_ en que Sherlock podría haber muerto por su culpa, por no haberlo escuchado a tiempo. La inminencia del vacío en penumbra, contrastado con la luz que venía del pasillo hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

Cerró la puerta con una patada antes que las náuseas le inundaran los sentidos. Las piernas le fallaron luego del impacto, haciendo que se cayera al suelo como una bolsa de papas. Llegó a estirar el brazo para prender la luz del living, logrando ver como su sombra se desplomaba al suelo.

La imagen del departamento completamente vacío fue el último empujón que necesitó su sistema digestivo para expulsar todo su contenido en el suelo. No pudo ni llegar a arrodillarse; una arcada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, vomitando una combinación de las papas con cheddar, el maní y la IPA que había tomado entre los azulejos y su cuerpo.

Era un mazacote marrón lleno de pedazos a medio digerir de papa y maní; se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, considerando también que entre todo eso había una parte de su corazón. Entre la bilis y la cerveza, en ese olor asqueroso combinado con el aroma del aromatizante de vainilla que se había impregnado en el ambiente y los muebles junto con el olor a gases quemados del experimento fallido de Sherlock la mañana anterior.

El recuerdo causó que una renovada arcada lo recorriera, haciendo que la bilis le quemara la garganta. Se sentía tan patético, tan estúpido. No había podido defender a Sherlock de los demás, menos de sí mismo y de sus ideas de mierda. Tendría que haberlo protegido, tendría que haber estado en esa cena.

Sin embargo, había estado pelotudeando, como siempre que Sherlock lo necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo, John era sólo un pendejo egoísta que no sabía, ni había sabido nunca cómo ayudar a Sherlock. Había sido un honesto milagro que su mejor amigo no hubiera recaído en esos tres años, porque si hubiera dependido de él, sabía que no habría logrado detenerlo.

_¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_

No tenía derecho a sentirse mal. No tenía puto derecho de ahogarse en su vómito, ni de estar descompuesto. Se tragó el nudo que estaba empezando a formarse en su garganta, y se levantó. Ni siquiera se sintió asqueado por tener toda su ropa manchada de vómito; sólo podía sentirse un fracaso.

—Dejá de pelotudear, John —se susurró, y su voz sonó casi como un grito en el silencio sepulcral del departamento. —No podés seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Fue hasta el baño de forma automática, dejando su remera en la bañera y sacando sólo el celular y las llaves del jean antes de revolearlo también y abrir la canilla de agua caliente. En menos de un minuto, el baño estaba lleno de vapor y eso ayudó a John a no odiarse tanto. Si no podía ver el resultado de su debilidad, no podía sentirse mal.

Dejó el agua abierta para buscar un trapo y limpiar el vómito que había quedado en el suelo. Cuánto antes limpiara todo su desastre, antes podría ponerse manos a la obra para aclimatar el departamento para la llegada de Sherlock.

_Si es que aún quiere volver._

**[x]**

Tardaron más de cinco días en darle el alta a Sherlock. Como John había sospechado, todos en el hospital (Mycroft incluído) sostenían que había sido una recaída. El único que no creía eso, además de John, era Greg. Por Whatsapp le había dicho más de una vez que Mycroft estaba actuando _extraño_ , que les insistía a todos los médicos que su hermano era un drogadicto, que hacía meses que estaba buscando la excusa para poder inyectarse cocaína.

Había algo que no encajaba. Para empezar, que Sherlock hubiera perdido su celular era raro. No que lo perdiera, perdía el teléfono a cada dos por tres y no era raro verle con un modelo nuevo a cada par de meses. Lo extraño era que _todos_ sus datos habían sido eliminados. Cada documento de Drive, cada copia de seguridad de Whatsapp e incluso las imágenes de Google Fotos. _Todo,_ eliminado.

Mientras había estado internado, John había hecho todo lo que sabía para recuperar sus datos. Había visto más de veinte tutoriales de YouTube sobre recuperar copias de seguridad eliminadas, sin éxito alguno. Intentó convencer a Mycroft que usara sus propias habilidades en la computación, o sus contactos para poder conseguir aunque fueran las fotos de Google, que sospechaba era lo que más tendría pruebas de quiénes lo habían drogado y golpeado.

—No lo voy a hacer, John— le había contestado, con ese tono condescendiente que causaba que la sangre de John hirviera en furia.

—¿Por qué no, Mycroft? ¿No querés saber quién mierda drogó a Sherlock? —escupió las palabras, apretándose los puños para no saltar a pegarle.

—Nadie drogó a Sherlock, _Doctor_ Watson —. El título había sido pronunciado de forma burlona, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. John juraba que si Mycroft no fuera el hermano de su mejor amigo, ya le hubiera roto la cara. _Más de una vez._ —Se drogó solo. Tuvo una _recaída_. Mirá, John, si no podés aceptar que tu mejor amigo recayó, capaz no deberías haber venido a buscarlo —. Cada palabra había salido con una parsimonia que sólo el Holmes mayor podía tener, usando el mismo tono que usaría para tomar el té. —Y menos si seguís pensando que esa investigacióncita que estaba haciendo no era una mentira para mantenerse entretenido. 

John vio rojo detrás de sus ojos. Se tuvo que obligar a calmarse, respirar profundamente un par de veces hasta que sus niveles de ira bajaran. El enemigo no era Mycroft, sin importar cuántas veces lo hubiera hecho enojar en esos días.

—Sherlock no _mentiría_ con algo así. Sherlock no es capaz de mentir.

—¿Ah, no? —rió, —¿Tengo que hacerte acordar cuando te dijo que se iba a Laboratorio, y terminó siguiendo a un estudiante de Letras porque pensaba que era un violador? ¿O esa vez que estaba tan pasado de vuelta que empezó a gritarle a su profesor de Química Biológica que su materia no servía porque no trabajaban con objetos vivos?

John bajó la cabeza, rendido.

—Creo que te olvidás que estamos hablando de mi _hermano_. Te lo dije apenas lo conociste, que ibas a tener que elegir un _lado_. ¿Cuál vas a elegir, John Watson? ¿El de la verdad, o el de la tranquilidad?

No tuvo que abrir la boca para que Mycroft supiera la respuesta.

**[x]**

_Hay una grieta en mi corazón_

_un planeta con desilusión_

Sherlock estaba destruido. Incluso después de casi seis días en el hospital, un lavado de estómago y comida saludable, se veía exactamente como la mierda. Seguía teniendo los párpados hundidos, la mirada perdida y los pómulos más pronunciados de lo normal. Tenía las uñas peligrosamente cortas, lo más cortas que John se las había visto, y sospechaba que en sus días en observación se las había mordido.

Tenía el cabello desordenado, los rulos deshechos producto de no poder bañarse, y un kilo menos. La ropa con la que había llegado ahora le quedaba grande, y John había tenido que llevarle un pantalón de piyama porque Sherlock había roto el suyo a la segunda noche. Por un ataque de ira, le había dicho Mycroft, pero John sospechaba que ese hecho decía más de lo que querían decirle.

Realmente ya no importaba. Sherlock estaba sano y a salvo y en sus _brazos_. O bueno, eso quería creer John. Incluso antes de pasar a buscarlo por el hospital, se prometió no preguntarle nada sobre Will o Hannibal.

Quería achacar lo que le había dicho Sherlock a las drogas en su cuerpo. Y _en serio_ quería mentirse a sí mismo, y creer esa mentira bien formulada que entre todos habían tejido. Era más seguro. Era más liberador.

( _No tanto como vomitar sus entrañas hasta dejar de pensar_ , consideró en un momento de honestidad extrema).

—John, te juro que no me voy a romper —suspiró Sherlock a su lado al notar que John estaba empecinado en llevarlo hasta un taxi sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

—Callate, Sherlock — y las palabras salieron con mucha más violencia de la que le hubiera gustado.

—Agarrarme como me estás agarrando sólo hace que mi punto de gravedad esté chueco, y tenga más posibilidades de caerme.

John se paró en seco, causando que Sherlock casi se cayera contra el asfalto de la vereda. El color desapareció de su rostro por un segundo, para después ruborizarse con fuerza.

—Perdón — murmuró en un hilo de voz. —¿Cómo te puedo llevar? Tenemos que pedir un taxi, y por esta avenida no hay muchos…

—Puedo ir solo.

John levantó una ceja, esbozando un comienzo de sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Ah, en serio? ¿El gran Sherlock Holmes puede caminar sin que lo sostenga, aunque los médicos insistieron que tenía que usar muletas?

Sherlock no era estúpido. El tono que John estaba usando con él era el mismo que usaba con sus pacientes en las prácticas. El tono casi condescendiente, con una pizca de humor para que bajara la guardia y olvidara que estaba actuando de forma extraña. Porque John estaba actuando de forma _muy_ extraña.

—Sí, John. Ahora caminá, dale, que quiero llegar al departamento antes que se terminen los vigilantes con crema pastelera en la panadería de la esquina.

Era una excusa de mierda. Los dos sabían muy bien que los vigilantes, y la mayoría de las facturas ricas se terminaban antes de las diez de la mañana, y que sólo conseguirían criollos de la tarde recién hechos. Pero servía como excusa para obviar la incomodidad de John, y la bola de sentimientos que Sherlock aún no podía nombrar en su pecho.


	2. Capítulo 2

Se acomodaron fácil el uno al otro, igual que solían hacerlo antes del incidente. John había empezado a nombrar así lo que había pasado para no tener que acordarse de Will. Ni de Sherlock acostado en la camilla de hospital, con la piel pálida como un fantasma y sangre aún goteándole de la nariz. No _quería_ acordarse de eso, porque la imagen se quedaba impregnada atrás de sus ojos y no podía comer por horas.

La experiencia le había enseñado que lo que sentía era ansiedad. Pero podría ser cualquier otra cosa, considerando que su estado mental estaba decayendo.

Todas las noches desde el retorno de Sherlock, John se despertaba en el medio de la noche. Era como si parte de su cerebro estuviera usando todo lo que había aprendido en la colimba para _vigilar_ a Sherlock. Se despertaba ante el mínimo ruido, como también al cambio de respiración. Más de una vez había ido a ver qué le pasaba, para darse cuenta que Sherlock sólo estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Casi no hablaban. No más allá de los ocasiones "¿pongo la pava?" y "compré vigilantes". Había un abismo entre ellos, una _grieta_. John sospechaba que el pedazo de su corazón que sabía ignorar todo y seguir adelante había terminado en la bañera, con su ropa vomitada. Se había ido por el desagüe hacía más de una semana, y no servía de nada seguir llorándole.

Sherlock, en cambio, parecía haberse recluido en sí mismo. En donde John hacía preguntas para llenar el silencio, Sherlock se quedaba mirando al techo del departamento, sin hacer nada. Un ente, un fantasma que sólo sabía mirar con ojos tristes a la nada.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Para empezar, un _perdón_ más honesto y sin droga encima. Un _gracias_ por haberle creído, como también por haber hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlo rápido. Un _te quiero mucho_.

Pero eso no lo iba a decir. Se tuvo que recordar más de una vez que John no lo acompañó por salir a comer con Mary. No importaba que ya no salieran, Sherlock no era estúpido. (Sólo un poco obtuso. Y terco).

Sabía cómo Mary lo seguía mirando. Con anhelo en los ojos, como esperando que John rompiera la distancia en cualquier momento y la besara.

—Estúpido, estúpido —gritó, llevándose las manos al pelo y tironeando un poco de sus rulos.

Su voz alertó a John, quien salió corriendo desde su pieza y casi se tropezó con la mesa ratona del living.

—Sher, ¿estás bien? Te escuché, umh, putear desde la pieza. — Se acercó lentamente al sillón, como si Sherlock fuera un gato asustado a punto de salir corriendo. Incluso tuvo la delicadeza de sentarse lejos de él, quedando un espacio entre los dos cuerpos.

—Sí, John, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—...Es la primera vez que me hablás en días — exclamó, su tono sonando a reclamo.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh. Pensé que habías quedado con problemas neurológicos, pero Mycroft insistía que los estudios no indicaban nada.

—¿Qué estudios? —preguntó, desconcertado.

—Los que te hicieron después de lo que pasó con Hanni… después de tu internación. Capaz no te acordás porque seguías re drogado. —Le lanzó una mirada intensa antes de volver a esquivar a toda costa su mirada cristalina. —Tenían que revisar que anduviera todo bien. Vos ya sabés cómo funcionan esas cosas, un par de mililitros de más y no la contás.

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Sin importar cuán reventado emocionalmente estuviera John, seguía pensando como un estudiante de medicina.

—Parece ser que te preocupás por mí —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sos pelotudo? —Acercó su cuerpo al de Sherlock hasta que lo único que los separaba eran unos treinta centímetros. —Claro que me preocupo por vos. Sos mi mejor amigo.

La expresión de Sherlock cambió imperceptiblemente; no perdió la sonrisa, pero dejó de mirar a John, pareciendo… decepcionado.

—Me voy a leer un libro. —Amagó con levantarse del sillón, pero John lo agarró de la mano e impidió que se parara.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, no, nada. Dejé muchos apuntes de la facu sin leer y tengo parcial la semana que viene.

La mentira era casi tan palpable como la mano de Sherlock. Sherlock nunca estaba retrasado con la facu. A veces se olvidaba estudiar, sí, pero siempre estaba una o dos unidades adelante de sus compañeros e incluso del titular.

John lo soltó.

**[x]**

Sherlock no podía dormir. Quería culpar a las medialunas que se estaba encajando a las dos de la mañana con mate dulce, después de ir a la cocina por agua. No tenía indigestión por eso, sino que se sentía inquieto. Como si tuviera que hacer algo, pero sin saber muy bien el qué.

Hacía días que no hablaba con John. Lo había ignorado a conciencia, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar la conversación que sabía que tenían pendiente. A veces le gustaría volver a la madrugada de hacia una semana, justo en el momento que despertó al lado de John. Sabía que tendría que haberle _mentido_ , tendría que haber sostenido la mentira de que le habían robado antes de llegar a lo de Hannibal.

Quería achacar su sinceridad a las drogas, pero la verdad era que quería que John supiera la verdad. Que no había recaído, ni le habían robado. Que aún se despertaba en el medio de la noche por el dolor de los golpes que ya no tenía en los músculos, la imagen de Hannibal inyectándole un líquido tras líquido repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cerebro. Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver cada pista y cada detalle que había dejado pasar en su momento sobre Hannibal Lecter. Porque a pesar de todo, lo había considerado un _amigo_.

Y ahora no podía ni abrir la boca. Cuando menos supiera John, más a salvo estaría.

Se sirvió un mate, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no escupirlo. El agua se había enfriado, y había vuelto su mate lavado una sopa con palitos inmundos. Suspiró rendido, y se comió la última medialuna de la bolsa. Ya tendría tiempo para hacer otro mate, y de comprar medialunas.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo para hablar con John sin que lo odiara.

**[x]**

Su oportunidad llegó a manos de Molly Hooper. Ella se autoinvitó a su departamento con la excusa de “querer saber cómo estaba”, y apareció con media docena de vigilantes con crema pastelera y otra de medialunas con dulce de leche. Se le hizo agua la boca con sólo ver la bolsa de papel abierta en su mesada y si no hubiera sido porque el agua se estaba por hervir, hubiera sacado una.

Preparó el mate casi sin prestarle atención al proceso; poniendo la yerba y el azúcar, para después clavar la bombilla en un costado. Si John lo viera, sabía que lo iba a cagar a pedos porque ese no era el orden óptimo para hacer un mate. Pero John no estaba ahí, llegaría recién en veinte minutos.

Se cebó el primer mate, y recién mientras lo tomaba, Molly empezó a hablar.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, agarrando con la mano derecha una medialuna. La abrió justo a la mitad, para empezar a comer uno de los pedazos.

Sherlock se quedó callado, tomándose el mate hasta que la bombilla hizo ruido. —Acá ando —murmuró. Cebó otro mate y lo apoyó sobre la mesa, en una forma de ofrecimiento tácito para que hablara. —¿Vos?

—¡Ay! No te vas a creer a dónde me llevó Beverly a comer el otro día.

Sherlock asintió, invitándola a que llenara el silencio del departamento con su voz estridente. Empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles su última cita con su…¿amiga? ¿Amante? ¿Amigarche? Sherlock no estaba seguro de quién era esa tal Beverly, pero estaba tan agotado emocionalmente que no se sentía capaz de interrumpirla para preguntárselo. Habían ido juntas al Centro Cultural Recoleta para cenar, y Molly había acompañado el relato del recorrido con fotos. También se habían comprado un par de esos colgantes que se dividían en dos y Molly usaba el suyo orgullosa sobre su pecho.

En algún momento se había perdido en su tono de voz, en su forma de exagerar la historia e intercalar las fotos y los diferentes recuerdos que se había comprado. Era agradable tener a alguien hablando de fondo, que llenara el silencio y lo obligara a no pensar en John.

Estiró un brazo para recibir el mate (que Molly había estado usando de micrófono), y después de cebarse uno, se agarró un vigilante. Empezó a masticarlo con parsimonia, volviendo la tierna masa una pasta sin gusto en su boca antes de tragarla. El sabor de la crema pastelera le hacía acordar, inminentemente, a John.

Molly extendió su brazo hasta tocarle su mano izquierda, la que reposaba sobre la mesa. Recién entonces Sherlock se dio cuenta que hacía unos minutos que había estado callada. —Sabés que podés pedirme lo que quieras, Sherlock. Somos amigos. Cualquier cosa que necesites, podés decírmelo.

Sherlock levantó una ceja, sin molestarse en dejar de comer la factura para que supiera que no entendía a lo que se refería. Molly giró su cabeza en un ángulo de treinta grados, haciendo un ademan a la puerta cerrada y luego al sillón vacío, como esperando que su amigo dijera algo.

El teléfono de Sherlock sonó con un mensaje de John. “ _Llego en cinco, se me pasó el bondi_ ”. Intentó sonreír porque John se había acordado de avisarle, no como otras veces que le prometía estar a las cinco de la tarde y llegaba a las siete. Pero su sonrisa se deshizo al darse cuenta que, si John llegaba tarde, era porque su “visita” a Mary se había extendido más de lo normal.

—Tenés los ojos tristes —declaró Molly, estirando su brazo para agarrar el termo y adueñarse del mate. De igual forma, Sherlock sólo había tomado uno o dos, demasiado ensimismado para recordar a quién le tocaba.

—¿Eh?

El sonido de la llave abriendo la puerta hizo que Sherlock dejara de mirarla por un segundo; John entró casi como un huracán al departamento, revoleando su mochila sobre el sillón para después ir directo a su pieza, y después al baño mientras gritaba un “buenas tardes”. Cerró la puerta con un golpe, y cuando terminó el sonido, Molly volvió a hablar.

—Cuando pensás que no te está mirando —murmuró. Sherlock quería achacar la emocionalidad de su tono a que _así era ella_ , pero sabía que no era por eso. Levantó la mirada un segundo, encontrándose con una expresión que decía más que sus palabras.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver entre el vapor a un John recién bañado. El agua aún le goteaba del pelo, mojando su remera verde militar. Estaba descalzo, y sus pasos en los azulejos hicieron eco en sus oídos.

—Buenas, Molly. No sabía que ibas a venir. —Recorrió lo que le faltaba hasta la mesa en dos pasos, y se encajó un vigilante mientras Molly hablaba.

—Sí, fue medio de improvisto. Hacía mucho que no lo veía a Sherlock, ni tampoco a vos —dijo, acomodándose un mechón atrás de la oreja. —Como estuviste faltando a la facu, pensé que te había pasado algo —agregó, ofreciéndole a John un mate.

—No, no. Estoy bien.

El ambiente era extrañamente tenso, al mencionar las faltas de John habían también nombrado lo que había pasado con Sherlock. El “incidente”.

Molly se aclaró la garganta. —¿Querés ver a dónde me llevó a comer Beverly el otro día?

Y así quedó zanjado el tema.

**[x]**

Sherlock cayó dormido a las once de la noche. Se acomodó en el sillón tipo diez, después de comer una pizza que habían pedido entre los tres. Aunque le habían dado el alta porque ya no tenía droga en su organismo, la verdad era que seguía increíblemente cansado todo el tiempo. Cuando no estaba pensando excusas para hablarle a John, o leyendo para no pensar en John, estaba durmiendo.

Molly y John siguieron hablando. Luego del exabrupto hacía un par de horas, habían hecho un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar el tema. Sherlock se había percatado de las miradas que se habían lanzado entre ellos, pero decidió ignorarlas a costa de quedarse con el último vigilante.

Ahora, casi a las doce, estaban los dos afuera del departamento para no despertar a Sherlock. Estaban apoyados contra la puerta, en el pasillo que siempre tenía las luces prendidas. John estaba pidiéndole un Uber a Molly para que pudiera llegar a su departamento. Aunque vivía a menos de diez cuadras, John quería asegurarse que llegara sana y salva.

—No tenías que hacerlo, John. Sabés que tengo una manopla para cuando vuelvo tarde, y estas calles son seguras.

—No, no, insisto.

Los envolvió un silencio incómodo. John siguió buscando un Uber que estuviera cerca, sintiendo como Molly lo miraba fijamente. Levantó una ceja primero, y luego bajó el teléfono con la pantalla aún brillando.

—Anteayer me vino a visitar Hannibal —escupió Molly.

Los músculos de John se tensaron, las manos temblándole al escuchar ese nombre. No lo había escuchado nombrar desde _el incidente,_ y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, causando que tuviera el instinto de _actuar_.

—Ah.

—Me contó que se está por ir con Will a pasear este finde largo —rió, una sonrisa incómoda en sus labios. Se rascó la nuca, dejando apoyada la mano derecha en su cuello. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro antes de seguir hablando. —Me trajo pastelitos —declaró.

John se le quedó mirando, toda su atención puesta en ella. Molly se removió incómoda, esquivando su mirada. Sonó el teléfono de John: un Uber estaba a cinco cuadras de su localización.

—¿Es…? —dijo, parándose a sí misma. Respiró hondo. —¿Es verdad lo que dice Sherlock de Hannibal? —apuró las palabras, y si John no hubiera estado atento, no la hubiera entendido. —¿O es por las drogas?

John se apretó los puños. Empezó a caminar al ascensor, completamente callado. Molly lo siguió, aceptando su silencio.

Recién cuando llegaron a la planta baja y estuvo afuera del edificio, John le contestó.

—¿Te dijo a dónde se van? —preguntó, decidiendo ignorar sus preguntas.

Molly negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como el color se le subía a los cachetes. Le agarró la mano que tenía libre con las dos, mirándolo a los ojos. —Cuidalo, John.

No volvió a mirarla hasta que llegó el Uber.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap y el siguiente quedaron raros porque no pensé cuando los escribí, pero acá están. 😔💖  
> Also, MIL GRACIAS A ABRIL POR AYUDARME CON LOS DIÁLOGOS.

_Sé que te encontraré en esas ruinas_

_Ya no tendremos que hablar y hablar_

_Del temblor_

—¿Vos también pensás que me drogué? —fue lo primero que le dijo Sherlock apenas entró. Estaba acomodado en el medio del sillón, las dos piernas una al lado de la otra, los pies desnudos sobre los almohadones en su típica postura de niño a punto de ponerse a llorar. Tenía las manos encima de las rodillas, una encima de la otra, y las estaba moviendo insistentemente.

John se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos, para después reaccionar y cerrar la puerta del departamento con la pierna. Respiró hondo, y caminó hasta quedar al frente suyo. La diferencia de altura (él, parado al frente de la mesa ratona, y Sherlock hecho un bollito en el sillón) hizo que su estómago se revolviera. No quería tener esa conversación, y menos _ahora._

Suspiró. —No, ¿por qué pensaría eso, Sherl?

—Molly lo piensa.

—Molly es amiga de Hannibal.

El nombre causó que el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensara y los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas que no dejó caer. Watson se acercó lentamente, sosteniéndole la mirada para que no se asustara; cada pie pisando con toda la planta en el suelo de forma rítmica, y así dejarle tiempo a su amigo que decidiera si quería que se acercara o no.

Sherlock le mantuvo la mirada, asintiendo a la pregunta tácita que le había hecho. Se movió hacia el lado izquierdo del sillón, dejándole espacio. John se acomodó a su lado, respetando su espacio personal y dejando casi treinta centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué pasó esa noche, Sherlock?

Sherlock se retrajo más en sí mismo, abrazando sus pantorrillas y _cerrándose._

—No te voy a juzgar. Tampoco te voy a obligar a que me lo cuentes. Pero _necesito_ saber si lo que me dijiste en el hospital era verdad, si tus sospechas eran correctas.

Una lágrima cayó por el cachete de Sherlock, y le empezó a temblar el labio inferior. Las manos también le empezaron a temblar, aflojando su agarre y causando que sus pies se deslizaran hacia el suelo. Todo su cuerpo acompañó el movimiento, haciendo que su espalda se encorvara. Miró a los azulejos, derrotado.

—Nunca te mentiría, John— murmuró. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, los rulos desordenados cayendo en el respaldar del sillón. Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, sonando más a un jadeo lastimero que a un suspiro. Juntó sus manos, para después apoyarlas en su pecho, en la típica postura que usaba cuando se quería hacer el interesante. John sospechaba que era también su forma de estar cómodo antes de empezar a contarle.

John hizo lo posible por no emitir ruido. Sabía cómo era Sherlock; que se tomaría su tiempo antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Hannibal sabía que yo estaba sospechando de él. Me dejaron comer en paz, hasta pude sacarle fotos a la comida y sacar una muestra y todo —su voz salió atropellada, escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera veneno. —Te llamé, y cuando estaba por mandarte un mensaje me golpearon.

John no pudo evitar resoplar al recordar que lo había llamado y que no había escuchado las llamadas, que había estado demasiado ocupado quejándose de su vida y la facultad para contestar.

Sherlock se sentó derecho, alejando sus manos de su pecho. Respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aire, y al exhalar llevó sus manos hasta su cadera para sacarse de un sólo movimiento su remera. La tela cayó al suelo, y John no se animó a mirarlo.

—Mirá, John.

El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba lleno de moretones de diferentes colores y tamaños. La mayoría se concentraban en lugares esperables, como los brazos y las costillas. La mayor cantidad se concentraban en la espalda; en los trapecios tenía moretones redondeados, al igual que en el pecho. John casi podía ver cómo lo habían golpeado; la forma y la fuerza necesaria para que incluso una semana después, la piel de Sherlock siguiera así de marcada.

Tenía un moretón particularmente grande en la espalda baja, que seguía de una coloración azulada; y alrededor, unos más pequeños y amarillentos.

Cuando John estaba a punto de dejar de mirar, Sherlock le agarró la mano derecha y la llevó hasta su antebrazo. Justo en el medio tenía un moretón azulado, producto de las drogas que le habían inyectado y el suero que le habían colocado después del lavado de estómago. Ese lugar no había estado cubierto por la ropa, pero Watson había evitado mirarlo en esos días.

—También me drogaron. Mycroft no me quiso decir con qué exactamente, pero era un cóctel.

—¿Mycroft sabe que te drogaron?

Sherlock levantó una ceja, y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. —¿Cómo _no_ lo sabría?

—Me dijo que no iba a investigar quién te había drogado porque te habías drogado _solo_ — explicó, aún recordando su conversación con Mycroft.

Su sonrisa se deshizo, y se estiró para buscar su chomba que había quedado en el suelo. La dio vuelta y se la volvió a poner, acomodando el cuello en silencio. —No _puede_ investigarlo. No tiene pruebas suficientes para incriminar a Hannibal, y menos a Will.

Extendió sus manos, ofreciéndoselas a John. John las tomó, apretándolas levemente. —Y si te estoy contando esto, es porque con Mycroft ya nos aseguramos que no puedan venir a atacarnos. Aunque sea acá, estamos seguros.

Cuando terminó su oración, se quebró. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, y John rompió la distancia entre ellos para poder sostenerlo. Soltó sus manos para ofrecerle su pecho, y Sherlock se apoyó, encorvándose un poco para poder resguardarse ahí.

—Pensé que iban a ir a matarte —masculló, las palabras mezclándose con la ropa de John. —No me acuerdo de muchas cosas de esa noche, pero una de las cosas que me acuerdo es que estaban jodiendo con hacerse un asado con...con vos.

John llevó una de sus manos hasta el pelo de su mejor amigo, y empezó a acariciarlo, sin importarle mucho si deshacía sus rulos perfectos.

—Es una pelotudez, ya sé, pero yo estaba drogado y asustado y golpeado, y yo…

—Ey, ey, está bien. No es una pelotudez —se apuró a contestar John. —Tenés todo el derecho de que te haya dado miedo.

Escuchó a Sherlock removerse en su pecho. —Perdón si no te hablé en estos días. Tenía miedo de hablarte y terminar contándote todo.

—Shh. No tenés que pedirme perdón.

Holmes se alejó un poco de su caja toráxica, lo suficiente para que su amigo pudiera mirarle la cara. —Gracias por creerme.

—Tampoco tenés que agradecer eso, Sherlock. Somos amigos —sonrió. —Es más, sos mi mejor amigo.

—Sobre eso…

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Vamos a volver a tener esa conversación, en la que vos me decís que no tenés amigos, y yo te digo que sí?

—No —contestó, la voz pequeña. Sacó la mano que tenía John en su pelo, y la otra, que tenía apoyada en sus omóplatos hacía un tiempo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó John, desconcertado, al darse cuenta que Sherlock se estaba parando.

—A dormir un rato.

John levantó una ceja, confundido. Miró hacia un lado, hacia el otro, y después a su amigo. —Pensé que íbamos a aclarar todo.

—Sí —asintió.

—¿Entonces?

Sherlock, que ya había empezado a irse a su pieza, se volvió en sus pasos para quedar enfrentado a John.

— _Te quiero mucho_ , John Watson —susurró, como si fuera un secreto que sólo podía escuchar él. —Buenas noches.

John se durmió sonriendo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo en su totalidad está dedicado al gc de las cornudas. Posta, gracias por el apoyo.  
> El fanart es de Flynn, síganla en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Beeteabatch). GRACIAS POR DIBUJAR ESTO, POR LA BUENA ONDA Y POR LEER EL FRAGMENTO PARA PODER DIBUJAR ESTO. Te quiero mucho.

Al otro día volvieron a la normalidad. Bueno, toda la normalidad que podría existir después que intentaran asesinar a tu mejor amigo. Aunque habían hablado las cosas, y todo se había calmado, John aún se sentía inestable.

Sentía la bronca clavada en sus músculos. Había soñado que le rompía la cara a Will, la expresión de nene bueno deshaciéndose bajo sus puños. Romperle la sonrisa amable que ponía, los dientes saliendo disparados. En el sueño, agarraba sus manos y le rompía cada hueso, acompañando cada movimiento preciso con puteadas. Will no reaccionó en ningún momento, sólo se quedó mirando como la sangre salía de sus heridas hasta que se acumuló en sus pies, creando un charco. Su cuerpo, gradualmente, fue perdiendo la vida hasta caer inconsciente en los pies de John, con un ruido seco. Era un peso muerto. Su yo del sueño había intentado sacárselo de encima, nervioso, hasta que Will volvía a la vida.

Will lo agarró de los pies, sonriendo de forma malvada. Los ojos le brillaban, como si estuviera drogado.

—Esto es tu culpa, John.

Terminó el trabajo machacando su cráneo bajo su pie derecho.

Despertó con un sudor frío recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, aún con la sensación de esfuerzo por haberle aplastado en cráneo a alguien. Cuando pudo discernir qué había sido un sueño y qué era la realidad, sintió que una oleada de náusea lo recorría.

Aunque había sido un sueño, no se arrepentía de haber matado a Will.

Se levantó a hacerse un café, bien cargado, y un té Green Hills para Sherlock.

**[x]**

El camino hasta la facultad le pareció eterno. Más que todo considerando que se había tomado un colectivo urbano por primera vez en casi dos semanas. Hubiera preferido ir caminando para sacarse toda la ansiedad que parecía acompañarlo desde las seis de la mañana; pero sabía que así llegaría más rápido.

Y cuanto antes terminara, antes podría volver al departamento.

El colectivo se paró en un semáforo en rojo, y el chico aprovechó para ver por la ventana. Había muchas personas cruzando la senda peatonal, la mayoría parecían jóvenes. John tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que probablemente tenía la misma edad que ellos, aunque los hechos de las últimas semanas le habían sumado unos cinco o siete años mentales.

Suspiró cansado, apoyándose en el vidrio. Su vida se había vuelto un quilombo tras quilombo, y parecía nunca tener fin. Toqueteó el apoyabrazos, cambiando sus ojos hacia la parte trasera del asiento que tenía enfrente, para luego llevarlos hasta sus pies. Solía ignorar cuando los asientos estaban escritos. A una parte de él le parecía de mal gusto dañar los espacios públicos, específicamente la parte que había decidido hacer el servicio militar.

La otra parte, la más voyeur, evitaba leerlos porque sino terminaba obsesionándose con la historia, y más de una vez le mandaba una foto de los dibujos a Sherlock para descifrar la historia detrás. La mayoría de las veces, la realidad era más decepcionante de lo que se había imaginado.

Al principio, no se dio cuenta de que _ese_ lugar en específico le parecía conocido. No se tomaba muchos colectivos, y en general el viaje no tardaba más de diez minutos. Al levantar la mirada y prestarle atención al asiento, se dio cuenta que ya se había sentado ahí. Hacía más de seis meses.

Bien arriba, justo antes de donde el cubreasientos se volvía transparente, estaba escrito con Liquid Paper: “Sherlock Holmes psicópata”. Las palabras estaban empezando a borrarse, fruto de la suciedad y el tiempo. Unos veinte centímetros más abajo Sherlock le había contestado, con su letra entre minúscula y cursiva.

John, apenas lo conoció se había reído y medio lo había halagado por eso. Sherlock, aún estando en su tercer año de la facultad, no había perdido la letra perfecta que había perfeccionado usar en sus años de secundario. Siempre decía que, cuando fuera un detective famoso, la gente le iba a pedir su autógrafo en la calle, y por ello necesitaba una letra distinguible y bonita.

En letras elegantes y abajo de esa declaración, estaba escrito:

“No soy un psicópata, soy un sociópata altamente funcional”.

Y justo abajo, con una letra mucho más desastrosa;

“Investigá un poco, pelotudo”

Lo había escrito el mismo día que había tomado un colectivo por primera vez. John lo había acompañado ya que no confiaba en el instinto de supervivencia de Sherlock. Se habían tomado el colectivo juntos, con la promesa de que harían el recorrido completo de aproximadamente media hora. Se bajarían en la última parada, y tomarían otra línea de colectivo para que Sherlock supiera cuál podía tomarse si se pasaba de parada volviendo de la facultad.

John fue el primero en notar el mensaje en el asiento. Bien arriba, la letra casi inentendible de Anderson había empezado una seguidilla de comentarios sobre Sherlock que se extendían por todo el cubreasientos. Unos cinco o diez mensajes, todos escritos por personas diferentes, difamando o puteando a Sherlock.

Su mejor amigo no tardó en mirarlo, y quedarse leyendo cada uno con detenimiento. No dijo nada por unos minutos, demasiado ensimismado y con la mirada triste.

—Podemos borrarlos.

—¿Ah?

—Si querés, podemos borrar todos esos garabatos. Están escritos con fibrones de alcohol. Esperame un segundo, —dijo, y agarró su mochila. Buscó por unos segundos en el fondo, y después sacó un alcohol en gel y un paquete de pañuelos que estaba a medias. Llenó un pañuelito de alcohol, y después lo pasó por el asiento, levantando la tinta y dejando un manchón oscuro en vez de palabras.

—¿Eso no es ilegal?

—No más que escribir asientos —sonrió, y fue cambiando de pañuelitos con alcohol hasta que todo el espacio estuviera limpio. El único garabato que seguía escrito era el de Anderson, escrito con Liquid Paper. Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Sherlock; y, aunque estaba en contra de sus principios, buscó entre sus cosas un fibrón indeleble. —¿Le querés contestar?

Sherlock sonrió, ahora abiertamente. —¿Qué le puedo escribir?

—¿Qué le dirías en la vida real si te dijera eso?

—No soy un psicópata, soy un sociópata altamente funcional, investigá un poco.

—Escribile eso.

Sherlock escribió las primeras palabras de lo que había dicho, algunas letras saliendo desprolijas por el temblor del motor debajo suyo. Dejó el fibrón destapado entre sus manos, quieto, mientras veía como se secaba la tinta.

—¿Y lo otro? —dijo al darse cuenta que le faltaba una parte de la oración.

—¿La querés escribir vos? —preguntó, las palabras saliendo como un susurro quieto de su boca. Como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. John sonrió, y terminó de escribir lo que había dicho, agregándole un “PELOTUDO” al final.

Ahora, seis meses después, se notaba muchísimo que dos personas habían escrito eso. La letra de Sherlock había dificultado que la tinta se corriera, en cambio la apurada de John había facilitado que se empezaran a mezclar las letras, haciendo que su oración pareciera un manchón.

John sonrió. Si su cálculo no estaba errado, ya tendría que estar llegando a ciudad universitaria. Pero al levantar la mirada se sorprendió de ver el colectivo parado. Cuando estaba por preguntar qué había pasado, vio cómo el chófer se levantaba para decirles que habían chocado una moto, y que hasta que no se fueran las ambulancias no podría seguir el recorrido.

John suspiró, sintiendo como el temblequeo de sus manos volvía. La planta de los pies le hormigueó, y percibió el sabor del café en la boca. La respiración se aceleró al darse cuenta que quizás no llegaría a tiempo a la facultad. A lo lejos, los pasajeros empezaron a gritar, exigiendo que les devolvieran el valor del pasaje.

Su cerebro decidió empezar a repetir la escena de su sueño, una y otra vez. La sensación bajo sus manos de quebrarle los huesos a alguien, el ruido sordo de quebrar un cráneo, el peso de un cuerpo muerto bajo sus pies.

La vista se le nubló. Se tiró hacia atrás, apoyando toda su espalda en el asiento y dejando su cabeza mirando hacia arriba. ¿Se le habría bajado la presión…? Improbable, pero no podía descartarlo. Tanteó con su mano su jean, agarrando uno de los caramelos que siempre tenía a mano y el teléfono.

Bajó la cabeza para chequear la hora, en el momento justo para ver cómo le llegaba un whatsapp de Sherlock.

“¿Te espero para comer? SH”.

Lo recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Volvió a enfocar la vista, encajándose un caramelo antes de salir corriendo por la salida del colectivo que seguía parado.

Tenía que terminar con eso, y tenía que terminarlo _ahora_. Corrió todo el camino que le quedaba a la facultad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dediquen un "investigá un poco, pelotudo" a algún boludo de mi parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Le agradezco el increíble laburo de beteo a [Lara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster)


End file.
